


Mine

by LuxerionLynx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ... - Freeform, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bro, Feminization, Forced Feminization, I am going to hell for this, Jealous Bro, Later chapters will be NSFW, M/M, Older Bro, Pet Play, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Slight bondge, Starts off SFW, Sub Dave, Training, Watersports, Why?, cum stuffing, you no likey then you don't have to read, younger dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxerionLynx/pseuds/LuxerionLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has been living in the system for a few years now due to his older brother having to give him up. Most families don't want him due to the fact that he suffered from selective muteness and because of his other defaults. He goes to a park every day after school where he runs into his older brother. Bro decides that it would be better for Dave he was to gain custody of him once more. Once Dave returns home to Bro things start off alright until things start to go in a different direction.</p><p>Warnings: Do not read if you are not into stridercest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I liveeeee.... well anyways I know I should be working on Winds of Change but I needed a break from that story since I gotta find the file again since my laptop likes to be a dick. Okay I apologize for any miss spellings or what not. I am doing this on my own so I can't be on top of everything.

A young boy sat on a lone park swing in Houston, Texas. The boy had been given up to the state when he was four due to something about his original caretaker not wanting him or being taken away. He didn't know the whole story nor did he care. The boy's name was David Elizabeth Strider but he normally just by Dave for short. He had always wondered why his middle name was Elizabeth but he figured that his mother or father wanted a girl or something like that. He couldn't remember much from before he was taken by the state but he did somewhat remember having an older brother with bright orange eyes. He had started coming out to the park ever since his foster parents began to yell at him due to the fact that they couldn't handle an albino kid that had a major sensitivity to light, Or the fact that he didn't talk to pretty much anyone in the house or the people that would come to adopt him. He pulled out his cell phone in order to look at the time. Luckily he was still able to use the phone by texting which was luckily unlimited, not that he used it often. He didn't have any friends so there was no need to use his phone. Most days it acted as a music player or alarm clock. He noted that it was almost close to his curfew and stood up getting off the swing. The ten year old noticed that every time he was in the park some strange man was always there. The man wore a gray baseball hat and a pair of strange shades that were pointed. Said male was currently sitting on the same park bench and relaxing. He came to the park because of the scenery and the main fact was that he got to see his younger brother. He never approached Dave due to the fact that he had strict orders to not to come near the other. 

Dave lets out a sigh and makes the choice that he wanted to talk to the other male. To him the older male felt familiar and he wanted to find out why. He gets off the swing and walks towards the other sitting down next to him. "Hi." he said softly. Bro's eyes widened behind his shades a bit. He sat up a bit more before saying, "Hey kid."

"Are you waiting for someone or are you just here because the scenery is nice?" Dave asked catching the others movement. "The scenery is pretty nice but I usually just come here to relax." Bro shrugs. He glances over at the smaller blonde. He's grown up so much. "Cool. I come here so I don't have to go home right away." He says looking at a flock of crows that were a few feet in front of him. Bro nods. "Don't like it home?" Maybe he could get his lil bro back. "No...i hate it there and no one wants to adopt me because I am apparently a demon. It's fine though. Because I don't want to live with people who could hate someone for something that have no control over." He replied. Dave didn't know why he was telling this guy all of this but he felt like he could tell this person anything. "Demon? Yeah, I know how that feels. I once had a brother who was called a demon since he was born. Because of his eyes." 

Dave looks up at the other with his red eyes. "... really?" 

"Yeah, but I had to give him up. Couldn't take care of a kid when I was a kid." Bro sighed out wondering if Dave would catch on. He knew his younger brother was always smart but he wasn't even sure if the kid would remember him since it has been seven years since they last saw each other. "Sorry." He replies. Dave stands up before looking towards the other again. "Well I gotta go before my foster mother has a cow."

'Foster, eh?' The older male thought. "hey kid, you're pretty cool. You said no one will adopt you?" He asked showing no change in his voice. "Yeah no one wants a demon child. Which I can understand a bit." Dave answered almost bitterly. Bro nodded before going to ask the question that he already knew the answer but figured he would ask anyways. 

"Who were you're actual parents?"

"Dunno, they gave me up when I was four." Dave replied with a shrug. "I do remember having an older brother who was taking care of me and a puppet called Lil Cal." 

Bro nods. "I'll see ya tomorrow kid." He stood up and ruffled Dave's hair, almost...brotherly. He raises an eyebrow before walking towards the sidewalk. He stops and turns around saying, "Bye." Once that was said he turns back around and starts making his way back to the place that was like hell to him. Bro goes to a court after leaving the park in order to get permission to adopt Dave. He explained how he needed a guardian. And since he gave Dave up, he had a job that brought in a lot of money, a porn site. Though he didn't tell the court that he just said he ran a website selling toys. He was home all the time to give Dave attention. After hours of fighting, he had signed papers and got permission. Now all he had to do was adopt him. While the older Strider was doing that Dave was back in the foster home getting yelled at and was sent to his room without dinner which didn't really bother him. He spent most the night reading before settling down in order to try and get some sleep.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets to go home with Bro. Also no porn yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter two.

The next day Dave went to the park after school and just spent most of his time taking photos of some crows and going over what that guy had said yesterday. It had kept him up for the better part of the night and when he did finally fall asleep he was just woken up by his nightmares. Bro wasn't there, instead he was at the foster house, signing papers in order to adopt his younger brother. The younger male made his way back to the foster home and walked in ignoring the other kids. The foster mother was talking with Bro. "Are you sure you want him? He's so disrespectful and has no manners." She said trying to figure out why this male would want to adopt Dave. Though she wasn't going to lie she was happy to be seeing the demon spawn to be leaving but she didn't think she could handle it if this man brought the young boy back. "Ma'am, I'm positive." Bro responds in a flat tone. He could tell that the woman really didn't want Dave there and it annoyed him greatly. Dave rolled his eye hearing the woman when he walked into the house. She sighs and nods. "David! Pack your things!" 

"It's Dave." He mumbles softly before heading up the stairs and quickly packing. All he had was a few shirts, pants, his blanket that he had since he could remember and a stuffed red crocodile that he called a nakodile or nak nak for short. Once everything of his was packed he glanced around the small room to make sure he didn't miss anything. He heads back downstairs once he feels that he had packed everything of his. Bro is standing and waiting by the front door. "C'mon kid!" He says once he sees Dave carrying his back pack and two decent size bags. "Are you sure about this?" Dave asks walking towards the door. "Kid, let me tell you a story, Seven years ago I was forced to hand my younger brother over to the state. Not because I didn't want him or anything but the state felt that I was an unsafe guardian. I am hurt though that you have forgotten about me. I mean I used to give you apple juice and spoil you rotten." Bro said looking at Dave. Dave stands there for awhile quiet before something clicks. "Bro?" Dave asked confused not wanting to show his excitement. "Aj is awesome, though I didn't get to drink it a lot." 

"Of course it is and yep its me. Been keeping an eye on you since I first ran into you at the park. Though at first I wasn't too sure so I kept coming back and after I caught glimpse of your eyes I knew. So been watching you at the park ever since." Bro explains rubbing the back of his neck. "That is creepy." He replies dropping his stuff in order to hug the other. Bro chuckles and ruffles his hair. "Glad ta have ya back." 

"Took ya long enough." He says not letting go. Bro returns the hug before saying,"Had ta get my life straightened out."

"Well it sucked. I thought you hated me and didn't care." He said truthfully. "Fuck no! You're to important." The older male responded. "Are we going home now?" He asked. He was excited beyond belief that he was actually going back home with his older brother. "Also why didn't you just you know talk to me those times when I was at the park?" 

He lets go of the other and picks up his stuff. He rubs his eyes feeling a headache coming on due to the assault of light to his eyes. Bro chuckles and pulls out a pair of shades like his. "Put these on."

"Thanks." He mutters slipping the shades on. He blinks a few times getting used to the sudden change in color not that he was complaining. Bro ruffles his hair. "Let's get home." 

"So where do you live?" He asked fixing his hair. The younger male was hoping that he wasn't dreaming right now because if he woke up and he was Dave would flip the fuck out. 

"A few blocks down." The older male replied. "Near taco bell or seven 11?" He asked. "Seven 11."

"Oh that is near the school that I go to."

Bro nods his head at the comment. Dave goes quiet and just follows the other. He didn't want bro to change his mind and take him back to the home if he was annoying the other. Bro walks up to his place and opens the door. "C'mon." 

Dave walks into the apartment and looks around. He goes over towards the turntable set up and looks at it. "Like it?" Bro smirks. "Yeah. It is pretty cool." 

"Try it out."

Dave smiles softly before turning the machine on and messing with a few things. "I'll teach ya how to DJ if ya want." The older male speaks up watching as the other messed with a few things that were in his reach. "If you want. I just like making music so I am willing to learn." He says turning off the turntable and looking back to Bro. Bro nods before speaking up, "Second door on the right is your room."

"What is in the first door?" He asks as he walks towards the other room. He opens the door and notices that the walls were bare and there wasn't really that much in the room. "It's my room." The older male replied. "Cool." He said tossing his backpack and bag on the ground in his room. He kneels down and starts digging through the bag. He pulls out a dead baby fetus and sets it next to him. Bro raises an brow at that. "Well, guess we are both odd."

"What? I don't see anything odd with this. I think it is pretty cool. I got to keep it since my science teacher was going to toss it." He said pulling out a few bottles of apple juice and setting it on the other side of him. Dave basically saved whatever bottles of apple juice he could from school and hid it in his room back in the foster home so he would have it. Bro shrugs. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. I own a porn site." 

"....Gross! I am now crossing that off the list of things I didn't want to know but I know anyways." He responds pulling a few more things out of the first bag. That bag just mostly had the clothes that he owned which wasn't much since the other kids liked to steal his stuff. Bro chuckles. "Hey, I make thousands a week." 

"Bet if you updated the web page better you could make more." Dave retorted standing up. "I do, every week ya lil shit." The other retorted with a flat tone. 

"Well I didn't know that! I mean I haven't been here in I don't know seven years or so."

Bro smiles softly and hugs Dave. "Nice ta have you home Davey." 

He hugs the other back. "This isn't a dream right? Like I am not gonna wake up and still be in the place right?" He asks softly. "I promise. Never gonna give ya up again." The older Strider muttered softly tightening his grip on the other. He nods his head not moving to let the other go at the moment since he just wanted to be held at the moment. Bro nuzzled into his hair. He was thinking how it was nice to hold Dave again. The younger Strider lets go of the other after a few more minutes and just stands there awkwardly. "I missed you, But the foster homes told me you didn't exist and if you did there was no way I would ever see you again." He admitted. "Don't believe those assholes." Bro growled out. "Well I did, but I don't anymore." The younger of the two responded. 

Bro nods. "Pizza or Chinese?" 

"Chinese." 

Bro makes a quick call after pulling out his cell phone. "Alright kid, how have ya been?"

"Still alive so that gotta count for something." He said as he walked out of his room and towards the living room. Dave was currently trying to take in as much of the apartment as he could since he needed to know the layout of where he was living. "I hope so." The older of the two said sitting down on the futon after joining the other out in the living room. 

"I have been miserable. I hate school but who doesn't, I didn't like going home because it was worse than being at school. The foster mother was a bitch and wouldn't stop the other kids from destroying my things not that I had a lot of stuff anyways." He said. "Well kid, here, you can do whatever you want. So long as it is not illegal or harmful." Bro said watching the other. "Are you sure that you want to open that can of worms?" Dave asked looking at the other with a raised eyebrow. "Positive." The other male replied. "Not that I would do much." 

"Do whatever. But have safe sex. Always remember wrap your smuppet before you stuff it."

"Ew no plus I find girls annoying and they have the disease called cooties." Dave said while sticking his tongue out. Though Dave was also trying to figure out what the hell a smuppet was. He figured it was like some type of snail puppet high bred or something like that. Bro chuckles. "Damn kid, might have ta give a the 'talk'."

"No thanks i am gonna pass on that one. Plus I am like ten."

"Nope." Bro replied. "Can't it wait until later?" Dave asks. He goes to sit on the floor since he wasn't sure if he was allowed on the futon. "Sure." Bro licked his lips as he thought of the things he could do when the other was a bit older. "So whatever happened to cal?" He asks not seeing the puppet around. "He's in my room." Bro smirked and walked away. 

"...." He watches the other leave. After a few moments he ends up laying back and looking up at the ceiling. He turns his head and notices a strange plush like thing with a strange shaped nose and pulls it out from under the futon. He stares at it before tossing it some place out of boredom. Bro sat in his room with his door closed, working on his porn site. It needed was in a serious need of an update. Dave lets out a sigh as he stood up and starts walking around the apartment to feel more comfortable in the new place. He noted that there were tons of those strange plush puppet things hidden every where except for his room. Once he was good with the tour he sits down and watches tv. He jumps when he hears a knock on the door. "Bro...door." He calls out. Bro slips out of his room and answers the door, paying for their dinner. He watches the other from the futon. "Didn't know Chinese delivers." He said. "Yep." Bro answered as he hands Dave his box and chopsticks.

Dave takes the box and looks at the chopsticks confused. He does what any normal person his age would do and just starts stabbing the meat with the sticks. Bro chuckles. "Don't know how to use them?" 

"No. Never had any type of fast food or had to eat with sticks."

"Damn kid. Watch me." Bro opens his box and holds his sticks. Dave watches the other and copies the other struggling a bit before getting the hang of it. Bro eats his food. "So, you never had fast food?"

"Nope. Just had the school food and whatever was made for dinner."

"Damn, I'm gonna fix that."

"I don't care. I mean it's okay a little greasy but it taste better than the schools food."

"They really fucked up your Strider ways. Can you still use a sword?"

"I dunno. Last time I tried I got yelled at and locked in a closet."

Bro shakes his head. "Damn people."

"What can't blame them I mean who would want to adopt someone who uses a sword that might kill them in their sleep."

"I would."

"Only because you taught me."

"Yep. Cause you're a Strider."

"They tried to change my name a few times. The latest foster home was the worst since they were pretty huge on god. They locked me in a closet that was covered in religious things and told me to pray to god. They said that I might be cured if I prayed."

"Fuck them. You will always be a Strider."

"Yeah I know and they thought my name was David and would pitch a fit when I told them that it wasn't. So I just stopped talking to them all together. Which didn't fly over to well with them when I did."

"It is David, but I prefer to call you Dave. Unless you do something stupid or to piss me off then its your whole name."

"I like Dave more. Since my full name makes me sound all stuck up and shit."

"My name's Derrek but I prefer Dirk."

Dave laughs a bit at that before leaning back a bit. He was a lot smaller then Bro and it could clearly been seen with the two of them on the couch. Bro puts his feet on Dave's lap. "Mmhmm."

Dave glanced down and made a slight face at the others actions. He looks down before closing his box of food. "Done." 

Bro does the same. "Me too."

"So what were you doing without me?" He asks curious.

"Gettin' my life straight."

"But besides that, Like any awesome stories or anything."

"Been in jail."

"For what?"

"Killed a guy."

"Whoa wait seriously."

"Yep."

"Normally you are in jail longer though if you kill someone."

"He started it."

"Well that explains why I have been In foster care. And I don't judge you I mean the guy must have deserved it."

"He shot me three times."

"And they still sent you to jail. Wow that is messed up."

"Yeah."

"Ugh need aj but it's so far away."

"You can do it."

"No I can't currently trapped under your feet."

" Well then suffer." Bro moves his feet against Dave's dick. His face twitches a bit surprised by the contact to his groin. He moves the others feet and goes to grab a bottle of apple juice. When he returns he sits down on the others lap. Bro wraps his arms around Dave's waist. Dave leans back against the other. Bro just sits there fighting the urge to nuzzle into the other. He really didn't want to lose Dave right now. The older Strider knew it was wrong for him to feel this way but he couldn't help it. Ever since he was left to take care of the other he had grown to have an unhealthy obsession for his younger brother. The main reason he had killed the guy was because the dude had threatened to do vile and fucked up things to the small bundle that was now in his lap. He glances down and notices that the younger male was sleeping. Bro stands up holding the sleeping Dave and carrying him to his room. Once the in the room he placed Dave on the bed. He leans down and kisses his forehead whispering, "night baby." 

He turns to leave after covering the other up and leaving the door cracked a bit. Bro then makes his way to the bathroom in order to take a much needed cold shower. After his shower Bro updated his site some more before heading off to bed making plans to take Dave shopping in order to fill up the room a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Pepsi-colaisthebestsoda.tumblr.com


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still no porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look a chapter 3. As you can tell I changed the title from Welcome Home to Mine since I felt that it fit better.

It had been a few days since Dave had been back into the apartment and needless to say it was a bit strange for him. He had already injured himself when trying to get into the fridge since he was attacked by a large amount of shitty swords. Needless to say he had to go get some stitches and the swords were moved else where. He had also taken up to sleeping with Bro for the time being since he was afraid that this was still a dream. Dave wakes up sometime later in the day since he ended up staying home from school that day. He slowly moves out of the others hold since they had some how ended up cuddling as some point in the night. The younger male makes his way to the bathroom slowly and closes the door. Bro lets out a groan at the heat loss and slowly wakes up. "Dave?"

"Yeah?" He calls out from the bathroom.

"You should get a shower kid."

"Was planning on it." He replied before turning on the shower. He slips out of his shirt and steps into the warm water. Bro lets out a small sigh. After ten minutes he exits the bathroom and heads to his room in order to through on a pair of sleep pants. Once he was somewhat dressed he walked back out to the living room and sits down next to bro sipping on a juice box. "Can I stay home from school tomorrow?" He asks trying to break the silence.

"Sure,"

"Awesome. Don't have any clean clothes anyways."

"Before you ask they were gonna do the wash tomorrow."

"I'll buy ya some. Just wear one of my shirts."

"Okay... Long sleeves or short sleeved?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay." He sets the empty juice box down and pulls his knees up to his chest. "Are you sure you are okay with me being here?" He inquires.

"Kid, you're my bro, course I do."

"Yeah, I get that I guess. Love you, Bro." He says after a moment and leans against the others side.

"Love ya too."

"Why are you always warm?"

"Texas heat."

"No I don't think that is it."

"I'm just hot." Bro stated matter of factually. He laughs softly at that comment. Bro nuzzled his head. The older male was enjoying the smell of the others shampoo and another scent that was just Dave. "Can we get more aj later?" The younger Strider asks relaxing against the other.

"Yep."

"Awesome." He says excitedly.

"Little squirt."

"What I can't help that I am short."

"Yeah, I know."

"Plus i will get taller in no time."

"Yep." Bro says as he goes quiet thinking. "We should go clothes shopping." Dave said after awhile.

"When?"

"Now?"

"Put some shoes on."

He nods and gets off the couch going to get his shoes on. Bro slipped on his boots and hat, grabbing the truck keys. Dave grabs a hoodie and slips it on before following after the other. Bro walks out of the apartment. "Certain place you wanna go?"

"Walmart is fine." Dave says. "Alright." Bro walked over to his truck and hoped in. Dave gets into the passenger side. He looks out the window as the truck starts to move. Bro drives down several roads, pulling up to WalMart. Dave gets out of the truck after it stops. He is amazed that the Walmart looked some what busy at this time. Bro gets out and walks next to him. He walks into the store and gets into a cart to claim it as theirs. Bro chuckles and pushes the cart. "What there is a lot of people and I might end up getting lost." He defended.

"True." He went to the Kids clothing section. Dave gets out of the cart and looks between the two sections. He walks over to the girls section and grabs a few Hello Kitty shirts and puts them in the cart. He ignores the few looks he gets from other kids his age before tossing in a bunch of random red shirts from the boys section. He places a few pairs of pants in while Bro grabs a few other items from both sections. Dave starts to walk away not really paying attention to what Bro was adding to the cart. The older Strider had thrown in a couple packs of boxers of some super hero and also a pack of panties wondering if he could get Dave to wear them. Bro continues to push the cart, looking around once he noticed that Dave was done. He follows after the other with his hands shoved in the hoodie pocket. He stops to look at a display for a new Pokemon game that had came out. "Do ya want it?" Bro asked catching the way that he was looking at the display. 

"Huh? Nah I don't have the system to play it on. I just liked the art."

Bro smiles softly. "I can get ya a system."

"You don't have to. I mean yeah it would be cool to play the game but you don't have to get it."

"Dave, I have thousands of dollars to spend on you."

"Okay as long as it's red." He replies. Bro nods before saying, "Go get one."

He nods before heading over to a employee in order to get the guy to open the game case in order to grab a red DS. He takes the system back to Bro and grabs one of the pokemon games. "This is okay right?" He asks again. "Yep." Bro ruffles Dave's hair. "Anything else ya want?"

"Maybe some drawing things if that is okay." He replies fixing his hair. Bro nods. "Go ahead."

He nods his head before going towards the art aisle and grabbing four sketch books and some pencils. He places the items in the cart. Bro smiled slightly at him. "Anything else?"

"Aj, we need aj." He answered. Bro nods and goes down the cold produce isle. "Grab a few bottles and by a few as many as you can get."

He grabs four of the larger bottles and four things of juice boxes. "Alright kiddo, ready to check out."

Yeah I am. Unless there is something else we need because I can't think of anything else."

"Nope, I don't need anything." Bro pushes the cart to the cashier. Dave stands next to the other and just watches the other people checking out. He noticed a few people from his school standing in line with his parents and other siblings. John Egbert was one of them, standing with his father. Dave notices the other kid that he shared most of his classes with but never talked to the other since he found him a little strange. John was looking down, messing with his hands. Dave looks at the other before walking over and saying, "Yo."

John jumped slightly, looking at Dave. "...Hi."

"You' re John, right?" He asks.

"Yeah...are you Dave?"

"Yeah. One Dave Strider at your service."

"How's the foster home?"

"....I am not in a foster home anymore. I am living with my bro again."

John nods. Bro and Dadbert were talking, old friends in high school. Along with 7 other guardians. Mom, Alpha Mom, Grandpa Harley, Grandma English, Poppop, Nanna, and Alpha Bro. "But if you must know the foster home was hell on earth." Dave replied. He went quite not knowing what else to talk about. He looks down and starts playing with the bottom of his shirt nervous a bit. Dad convinces Bro to come over for dinner. John hears this and smiles. "Hey, do you like video games?"

"I guess I mean I find them interesting and I got my first system." He answers looking at John. John nods. "Since your bro is coming over for dinner, we can play my xbox."

Cool...though are you okay with letting me hang out with you?"

"Mmhmm!" John smiles wide. "Okay." He mumbles softly. Bro sighs. "C'mon Dave!"

Dave looks towards Bro before walking towards the other. John gave a small goodbye before going with his Dad. Bro paid for everything after it was rung up. Dave picks up the bags as they were loaded up. Bro grabs a few as well. He notices John finishing up and stops to say something to the other. "Hey see you later." He says to John before heading after bro. "Bye Dave!" John says back. He nods his head hearing the other and leaves the store. Dave loads up the truck before getting in. "Thank you." He says once the other was in the truck.

"Anythin' for you lil'man."

He nods his head before digging through one of the bags in order to grab some apple juice. "Still thanks."

Bro drives home. "We need to dress in somethin' nice."

"Huh why do we need to dress in something nice?" He asks.

"Going to Dadbert's for dinner."

"Oh... yeah John wants me to play xbox with him."

"Alright." Bro pulls up to their place. 

"are you okay?" He asks after a moment.

"Yeah."

Dave shrugs at the response before opening the door and grabbing some bags as he got out. Bro does the same and opens the door. The older Strider wasn't actually okay but he didn't want to upset Dave. He was actually jealous that the younger male was making friends already and He didn't want to share Dave with anyone since he had just gotten said kid back. The two head upstairs to their apartment and put things away before getting ready for the dinner that they were invited to. Bro was excited because he got to pick out something for Dave to wear and the other didn't complain about it. They had left for the dinner pretty early since it was a bit of a drive to get to the Egbert home. The dinner turned out to be a bit more fun than the other thought. He had gotten along with John just fine and had even beaten the other a few times a some of the others games. Dave also found out that John was pretty cool even though he loved Nic cage movies, magic and a few other things. They had just returned to the apartment and the other was looking forward to spending sometime with Bro again. 

Bro stripped his hat, boots and shirt off. He laid down on the futon. Dave bites his lower lip before walking towards his room. He figured that they could hang out tomorrow since it was a weekend and bro looked tired. "Where you goin' kid?" The older male asks looking at the younger one. He stops and looks back at the other. "My room since I don't want to bug you." He replied. Bro shrugs. "Ya aint gonna bother me."

"You sure? I mean you look pretty tired." He said even though he was making his way back to the futon.

"Just a bit tired."

Dave nods his head before laying next to the other and yawning. Bro wraps an arm around Dave. He lays there a bit before his eyes start to slip shut. Before falling fully asleep he mutters out, "night...daddy." the last part was little softer then the first part. Bro froze for a minute at that. He smiled before kissing the top of Dave's head. "Night baby boy." He says softly. With just that one comment Bro knew he was going to work on being the one person that Dave depended on always. At that thought Bro fell asleep with thoughts on how to get Dave to depend on him fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Thanks to everyone who has read this. Currently working on Chapter four which should have smut though I haven't fully decided yet. 
> 
> pepsi-colaisthebestsoda.tumblr.com 
> 
> Also my Fan Fiction.net name is CorruptedKnight. It will have this story and The winds of change which I shall be working on once more. I also have a few more Stridercest stories and a few Pepsicola stories as well that I am working on at the same time as this one and the Winds of Change.


	4. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... still no smut but it will build up to it in the upcoming chapters. Warning!!! Mild sexual content if you can call it that. Also smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look a chapter four. Gosh I am spoiling you guys. Anyways I don't own homestuck and I am hungry. I could go for some Rainbow Bacon. Like no lie.

It started off slow at first. Bro began distancing himself a bit from Dave. At first it was an hour and then it was a day or two. Dave was currently freaking out since the other wasn't home and he was afraid he had done something wrong to cause the other to do this. He hadn't touched the game system or the sketch books because he felt that was the reason why Bro was away. The most that he had seen the older Strider was for a few minutes when he came home from school and then the other would vanish into thin air. Dave walked into the apartment and sets his backpack down. He lets out a soft sigh noticing that the apartment was quiet. "I am sorry." Dave muttered to the empty apartment. Bro smirked each time to himself when he noticed that Dave was becoming more and more dependent on him. Yeah he felt bad because he figured the younger male thought he did something wrong when he really didn't. Dave let out a sigh as he dragged himself into the apartment. It had been a long day at school and he was looking forward to a bottle of apple juice. Thank god it was Friday. He had told John no on spending the night this weekend. Ever since the dinner the two had gotten closer as friends. Which made Dave happy since at home Bro hadn't really been around.

"Sup bro?" Bro called from the couch, not looking up from the intense round of DoRiTo XXx 7 he was playing. He'd been there for hours, only moving to use the restroom or to quickly check his websites. "I am home." He said dropping his backpack on the ground on the floor and dragged himself towards the kitchen. "Wow man, fuckin fascinating," he muttered to himself as he smashed the buttons on the controller. "Oh man, by the way, I got some AJ at the store earlier today," he raised his voice so that it could be heard over the TV. "I know school was fucking horrible." He called out. He grabs the bottle and goes back to the living room. "Bro I got suspended."he said opening his bottle of apple juice and downing it.

He paused the game and looked at his little brother. "What'd you do, man?" He raised his eyebrow at Dave. "I cussed at the teacher because they tried to take my shades off my face." He answered truthfully. Bro shook his head before pulling the other towards him. "I am sorry." Dave said softly shivering like a leaf. "It's alright lil dude though bad boys have to be punished." He said holding the other. Dave grips the others shirt frightened but happy at the same time. He was scared because he didn't know what bro would do and happy because the other was finally home. The older male held Dave there for a moment before pulling the other off from him. 

Dave glances at the other confused before he was placed over Bro's knee. Bro pulls down Dave's pants a bit smiling at the others choice of undergarments that day. "aww baby these are adorable." Bro muttered as he gently kneaded the others buttocks. Dave was red in the face since he was confused on what was going on. He jumps and lets out a surprised noise when there is a hard smack on his exposed butt. Bro smacks him a few times before soothing the burning globes with soft caresses. The older males pants were a bit tighter since he had pulled the younger one into his lap. He holds the sobbing Dave. He felt bad for the other and started to kiss his forehead and anything else. "shoosh I got you baby." The older Strider says softly. "I am not a baby." Dave replies softly. "Yes, you are. You are my baby and I am your daddy." 

Dave is confused and just nods his head at what the other said. He falls asleep exhausted from school and the stress of being left alone. Dave was ready to agree to anything just so he wasn't alone again. Once the other was asleep Bro set the sleeping bundle down on the futon. Once Dave was covered up he heads into his room and slips out of his pants. He sits on his bed and starts palming his harden length. Images of having Dave do this and then some came to mind until he finally exploded into his hand. He wipes his hand off on the sheets before leaning back with a soft smile on his face. 

 

Five years had passed in a blink of an eye and during that time Dave had been taught certain things that no one his age should know. He still had friends but he was unable to hang out with them outside of school more often then not. He also dressed differently at school then at home. At home he was required to wear more girly clothing then when he was at school he wore more boyish clothing. He was also fairly lithe and short for his age. He had switched out his old shades for a pair that John had gotten him when he turned 13 which Bro didn't like so much but the older male dealt with it after awhile. Speaking of which the two males were currently cuddling on the futon watching Disney movies. Bro rests his head on Dave's, nuzzling his hair. Dave lets out a soft sigh keeping his eyes on the tv. Bro moves down to Dave's shoulder and kisses his neck.

"Daddy...don't." He says softly.

"Why not?"

"Because...I don't want to be sent back"

"You won't. Just keep it a secret."

"....who am I gonna tell but the school might notice."

"I won't leave marks."

"You said that last time."  
Bro rolls his eyes and kisses Dave's neck gently. He tilts his head slightly to give the other more room to work. The older males hand slowly goes up Dave's shirt as he licks a strip up his neck. He shifts back a bit moving across the others groin. Bro let out a small gasp,already hard. He was huge, bulging out of his jeans. Dave blushes a bit shivering in the others touch. "What do ya want me to do, Davey?" Bro gently rubbed a perk nipple.

" I dunno, whatever you want to do." He replies.

"No kid, you have to tell me. I don't want to hurt you."

" I guess a little touching and what not."

Bro nods, his hand slipping out of his shirt and into his pants. A small gasp escapes when bro's hand comes into contact with his boxers that housed his half hard member. Bro gently palms the small bulge. He bites lower lip and arches a bit into the others touch. "Make some noises for me baby." Bro slips into his boxers. Dave shakes his head before a soft noise escapes. Bro nips his earlobe, wrapping a leather hand around the member.

"Ah." He moans out.

"Thats it." He slowly moves his hand. He moans shifting his hips grinding into the others hard on. Bro let out a small moan, squeezing Dave's own hard-on. He moves his hips more. The younger male was glad that he was the one to make bro lose composure. Bro grinds out, glad to have some friction. He tugs Dave's pants down more, grabbing a small bottle of lube. Dave lifts his hips a bit in order to help the other a bit. Bro as to let go of Dave's member to lube his fingers up. "Pants and boxers off."

He bites his lower lip before getting up to take off both his pants and boxers. His shirt covers up to mid thigh since it was a few sizes too long on him. Bro tugs him back into his lap, slick fingers rubbing his entrance. He tenses up a bit at the touch placing his head on the others shoulder. "Relax for me." he says softly. Dave nods relaxing a bit. He wraps his arms around the other. Bro slowly pushes a finger in. Dave lets out a soft pained noise and nuzzles into the other neck. "Hurts..." He says softly.

"Give it a moment."

The younger male closes his eyes and just breathes slowly in order to stay relaxed. Bro curls his finger Dave lets out a soft moan since it was no longer hurting and starting to feel good.

"Want another?"

"yes."

Bro carefully slips a second in.He lets out a soft hiss of pain but making sure not to tense up since it would make it hurt worse. The older male kisses his neck, using his other hand to sooth his back. Dave relaxes some more and moves his hips against the others fingers himself to show that he was fine.

"What else do you want baby?"

"I want you, please." He says softly but loud enough for the other to hear him. Bro pushes a third in. "You sure?"

" oh yes please daddy please" Dave begs the other. Bro uses his clean hand and undoes his pants, pulling out his monster cock.

He glances down when he heard the movement and looked at the others huge cock. He knew it was going to hurt at first but he wasn't going to chicken out now. Of course they had been doing something like this for a while but for the most part it had never lead up to having to have sex. Most of the time it was giving the other a blow job or something of the like. Bro lubes himself up and pulls his fingers out. "Go ahead and ride me."

Dave lets out a whimper at the lost of the others fingers. He grips the others cock before slowly taking it into his body. He stays still for a few minutes waiting to adjust to the feeling of being filled. Once he was used to it he lifts himself up and goes back down slowly. Bro rests his hands on Dave's waist and lets out a small moan. "Damn, you're tight." 

Dave lets out a soft moan as he moves a little faster hitting his prostate. Bro watches as Dave takes his cock needily inside his body. He bucks up causing the other to shiver around him some more. Dave grips the back of Bro's shirt moaning as he moved to meet the others thrusts. "Feels so good baby, keep going." 

Dave's moans pick up in volume as he gets closer to releasing. Bro grips his hips as he thrusts up. Dave releases on both of their chest causing him to tighten around the others throbbing man hood. Bro lets out a moan at the tight heat. He shuddered as he came, filling Dave. He lets out a soft noise before resting against the other obviously worn out Bro kisses his neck and shoulders, giving him light touches.

"Tired." He says softly nuzzling into the other. "Go ahead and sleep, baby." Bro gently pulled out of him. Before any cum could leak out of the half awake teen the older male grabs a dildo and slipping it into the other in order to keep the other filled. Dave shivers at that but does nothing more since he was too worn out at the moment to do anything about it. "Kay." He replies before falling asleep. Bro holds Dave close to him, letting him sleep. The teen nuzzles into the other in his sleep. Dave sleeps soundly through the night and wakes up somewhat early the next morning. He just lays there for a bit quiet not wanting to wake the sleeping Bro up. Bro held Dave tightly to him, breathing softly. He squirms after awhile needing to use the bathroom. He lets out a soft sigh at not being able to get free.

Bro slowly woke up. "Mornin'"

"Mornin..." he mutters.

Bro kisses his head gently.

"can I be let go, please?"

"Why?"

"Bathroom."

Bro slowly lets him go. He quickly dashes to the bathroom. He returns a few minutes later and lays back down next to the other. Bro wraps his arms around the youngest. He curls up against the other relaxing in the others hold. He lets out a content sigh since his bladder was no longer bothering him. Bro moves his hand to the front of Dave's pants, palming him. He lets out a surprised noise before moving a hand to try and stop the other. He bites his lower lip refusing to say anything. Bro continues to palm the other before turning the toy on. The soft buzzing noise being the only thing that could be heard in the some what quiet room. Bro then moves away from Dave before standing up. "Sorry baby girl but I am going to be gone until 8:16 tonight so you are gonna have to stay here with your toy while it plays with your girl pussy. And just so you don't release too soon I am placing this on you." Bro says placing a cock ring onto Dave's harden length. He then kisses the others forehead and goes to leave the room making sure to lock the door from the outside. He wasn't afraid that Dave would try to leave. He was more afraid that someone would walk in and take Dave from him. The older Strider heads out of the apartment after listening to a few of the other males moans of pleasure and frustration. 

Bro returns home at the time but stands outside his door listening to the beautiful sounds that were coming from the other side. He unlocks the door and heads inside to see the most breath taking sight in his eyes. Dave was currently a moaning panting mess as he played with himself unable to get off. He had two fingers slipped into his sloppy hole along with the toy that had been going off since Bro had left. The older male makes his way towards the bed and lifts up the younger males face. The teen's eyes were glazed over with lust and his skin was flush. "Daddy..." He whimpered. "Such a good girl, you are playing with your sloppy cunt making it all nice and wet for me." The older male groaned out in going the sight. He takes a harden nub into his mouth and sucks on it. The younger male moans arching into the others mouth. "daddy... please...fuck into my sloppy sluthole." He begged the other. 

"Well when you ask like that how can I refuse." The other said pulling away from the other. The older male gets up and slowly takes off his pants before spreading the others cheeks. He looks at the other glistening hole. "So beautiful baby, your slut hole just wants to be filled." He said moving the younger males hand away. He lubes himself up before slipping in next to the vibrating toy. He makes sure to turn the vibrations up causing Dave to shiver and whimper. "I am going to wreck you tonight and fill you until your stomach expands." He mutters into the others ear. Dave pushes back onto the others harden length too far gone at the moment just wanting to please the other and to get off as well. "Such a needy baby, taking your toy and daddy into your sloppy cunt." He moans out when the other starts to move and basically fucking himself with Bro's cock and the toy deep inside of him.

Dave is so far gone since he was left in a constant state of arousal since that morning. He is just a moaning panting mess that Bro enjoyed. When the other felt the he was going to orgasm he pulls the ring off the others member and jerks Dave off in time with his thrusts. Bro releases once Dave does due to the tightening of the others wall which was basically milking the older males cock. Dave passed out shortly afterwards. He didn't feel the other pull out or the toy being pulled out. Bro watched with satisfaction as Dave's used orifice leaked cum onto the bed. He kisses Dave's forehead before joining the other in sleep time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied there was smut. C: 
> 
> Any who thanks to everyone who has been reading and I hope you guys keep reading this story in the future. 
> 
> pepsi-colaisthebestsoda.tumblr.com 
> 
> Fan Fiction. Net Account name is corruptedknight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for the short chapter but there shall be more to come. I will be also be working on The Winds of Change as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> www.pepsi-colaisthebestsoda.tumblr.com


End file.
